Raven Princess
by lyokogenie
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are to marry. When Kagome gets kidnapped, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Raven Princess cast

Odette- Kagome (Inuyasha)

Derek- Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

Queen Uberta- Madam Foster (Foster's home for Imaginary friends)

Bromley- Miroku (Inuyasha), Odd, and Ulrich (Code Lyoko)

Puffin- Master Crane (Kung Fu Panda), Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom)

Speedy- Sora, Kairi, Riku (All three Kingdom Hearts), Yumi Sam (Code Lyoko) Sango, Kirara, and Shippo (Inuyasha)

Jean-Bob- Frog Naveen (Princess and the Frog)

Rothbart- Vlad Plasimus (Danny Fenton)

Chamberlain- Ron Weasly (Harry Potter)

Bridget: Madam Strange (Harry Potter)

King William- Ansem Wise (Kingdom hearts)

Parings KagomexInuyasha, MirokuxSango, OddxSam, UlrichxYumi, SoraxKairi

**Me: I welcome the cast!**

**The main cast comes out.**

**Jeremy: I hate this, I'm not in it.**

**Aelita: Don't be so harsh, Jeremy!**

**Me: Aelita, you and Jeremy can be the narrators/ announcers.**

**Sissi: What? You let them in, not me.**

**Me: Sissi, you are not pretty, not nice, did I mention Ugly?**

**Sissi: Daddy!**

**Me: My story Sissi. For Raven Princess three you can be in it.**

**Sissi: Yay! Hurry with the story. My spotlight is ready for me!**


	2. The new princess

Jeremy: Once upon a time there was a king named Ansem.

Aelita: He ruled a large and mighty kingdom.

Jeremy: And yet, he was sad. For he, was growing old. And had no child, to inherit the throne.

Aelita: Then, a daughter was born. A princess, she was given the name Kagome.

The scene changes to the throne room

Jeremy: Queens and Kings came from all over to give their gifts to the princess. One of them was the widow Madam Foster and her young son Prince Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gives Kagome a necklace with a shard of the Sacred Jewel. The young princess tried to get the necklace.

Aelita: It was then Ansem and Madam Foster had the same idea.

Jeremy: That Kagome and Inuyasha would be together each summer in hopes they would unite the kingdoms

Aelita: Unknown to all, there was someone with a different plan, that of the evil sorcerer, Vlad Plasimus.

Jeremy: Kagome's birth was a little concern to him.

Vlad goes to his lair in the lair was madam Strange. Vlad was performing dark arts.

Aelita: Vlad was planning to take Ansem's kingdom. By the forbidden arts!

Jeremy: By means of his assault, Ansem attacked. And Vlad's powers were plunged to darkness.

Aelita: Despite calls for his death, Vlad was only banished.

Vlad breaks free of his captors.

Vlad: I'm not through yet, Ansem! Someday I'll get my power back!

Vlad and Madam Strange leave.

Jeremy: Many feared King Ansem too kind. In time the threat was forgotten. And all hopes to that not so distant summer where Prince Inuyasha and Princess Kagome would first meet.

**Me: That's it.**

**Ulrich: I don't like the sounds of Vlad Plasimus.**

**Vlad: You got that right boy!**

**Me: Guards!**

**Fanboy and Chumchum come.**

**Fanboy: Hello your good person.**

**Me: Take this villain in our room for him until his part.'**

**Chumchum: Ok!**

**Me: Here's your payment.**

**Hands them a barrel of candy.**

**Fanboy and Chumchum: Candy!**


	3. Thris is my idea

**Me: My favorite part of the story.**

**Kagome: Mine too!**

Transition to Madam Foster's castle

Bloo (Foster's home for imaginary friends) was keeping look out.

Bloo: oh, they're here!

Bloo tries to blow a horn. It had a nest in it.

Ansem: Dear Madam Foster, lovely as ever.

The nest from the horn landed in Madam Foster's hair. Bloo look scared. Inuyasha has his silver hair, dog ears, and red kimono.

Madam Foster: oh, a nest.

Ansem: And who is this young man? Prince Inuyasha no doubt.

Madam foster: Welcome to our humble kingdom, Ansem.

Ansem is taking young Kagome off the horse.

Madam: Hello young princess.

The parents urge the kids to go forth.

Madam Foster: Go on, Inuyasha. Go on!

Inuyasha: Mother!

Madam Foster: Inuyasha!

The kids meet.

Inuyasha: Hello princess Kagome, I'm very pleased to meet you.

Kagome: Please to meet you, Prince Inuyasha.

Inuyasha runs away.

Madam Foster: Ah, ah, ah!

Inuyasha goes back to kiss Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha: **I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I bet she doesn't wrestle, hunt, or box**

Kagome: **He looks conceited**

Inuyasha: **It's all a bummer!**

Kagome and Inuyasha: **If I'm lucky I'll get chicken pox**

Inuyasha: **So happy you could come**

Kagome: **So happy to be here**

Kagome and Inuyasha: **How'd I like to run?**

Kagome: **This is not my idea**

Inuyasha: **This isn't my idea**

Kagome and Inuyasha: **Of fun**

In the castle Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting.

Madam Foster: **The children seem to get along quite nicely**

Ansem: **We unite our lands if this arrangement works**

Madam Foster: **My dear King Ansem that's my point precisely**

Outside on the Inuyasha and Kagome fight

Ansem: **Such good parenting**

Madam Foster: **And politics so happy we agreed **

Ansem: **I think we got a deal**

Madam Foster: **Inuyasha's quite a catch**

Ansem: **This is my idea**

Madam Foster: **This is my idea**

Ansem and Madam Foster: **Of a match**

The parents grab the kids

Madam Foster: And such fun!

Years passed at Ansem's kingdom

Ansem: **Good heavens child, don't doddle we can't keep Inuyasha waiting**

Kagome: **I haven't packed, or wash and father I get sea sick**

Madam Foster's Castle

Madam Foster: **They'll soon be arriving**

Madam Foster sees Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga throwing it at a picture of what looks like Kagome.

Madam Foster: **Is that respect your showing?**

Inuyasha: **Make me kiss her hand I swear I'm going to be sick**

At the docks

Ansem: **One day Inuyasha will be her intended**

Madam Foster: **Splendid!**

Inuyasha sling shots a tomato at Kagome. When it hits her, Inuyasha high fives his friends. The first is a boy in a purple jump suit, a purple tail and ears; this is Odd the comedic person in the group. A boy in a yellow jumpsuit, a headband, and two swords; this is Ulrich. The last is in a purple robe; this is Miroku.

Inuyasha: **We tried all summer, but we just can't lose her.**

Kagome: **Hey fellas! Wait up!**

Ulrich and Odd Miroku: **Quick pick up some speed.**

Inuyasha: **When picking teams**

Odd: **Or friends**

Inuyasha**: I never chose her**

Inuyasha, Odd, Ulrich, and Miroku get in their fort

Ulrich: **You'd think she take a hint and learn to read**

Ulrich and Miroku take out a sign that said '_No Girls'_

Kagome: **This really isn't fair**

Boys: **We really couldn't care**

Kagome: **Boys, this is all or none**

Kagome kicks a leg off the fort. The fort collapses Kagome leaves with bandages on her head, arm, and a crutch for her leg.

Kagome: **This is not my idea**

Boys: **This is not my idea**

Kagome and the Boys: **Of fun**

Odd and Ulrich have crutches, Miroku and Inuyasha have bandages on their heads. Miroku and Ulrich have cast, Ulrich and Inuyasha have back braces, Odd and Miroku have an eye patch, and Odd and Inuyasha have a collar for their necks. Madam Foster gets mad at them.

Townsfolk: **Long before they meet Inuyasha and Kagome were destined to be wedded **

Servants: **However anyone can see the only point on which they didn't disagree was that the thought or summertime was dreaded**

Many years passed

Inuyasha: **She tries to talk me into playing dress up she always flirts with the castle guards**

Miroku: She's like me.

Ulrich: That worries me.

Odd: **We sort of think you like her, fess up**

Inuyasha: **I'd like her better if she loses at cards**

Odd makes a hand movement.

Inuyasha: **Four sevens and a ten**

Kagome: **I think I won again**

The boys look surprised

Boys: **Every time she's won**

Kagome: **This is my idea**

Inuyasha: **This isn't my idea**

Both: **Of fun**

Townsfolk: **We need a royal wedding I love to be invited at least we get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes Someday these two will marry two lands will be united and with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!**

Ansem: ** What is Kagome doesn't go for the merger?**

Madam Foster: **Urge her**

The parents go to Kagome and Inuyasha's rooms. The royal kids close their doors.

Kagome and Inuyasha: **For a long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed every June until September**

Inuyasha has his clothes sense the he and Kagome first met still on.

Inuyasha: **All their pushing and annoying hints**

Madam Foster pushes Inuyasha.

Kagome: **I got bruises with their finger prints**

Inuyasha: **I could do much better I'm sure**

Ansem takes Kagome's shrug off. Kagome has a green kimono with blue.

Kagome: **He's so immature**

Inuyasha sees Kagome and he starts to smile.

Kagome: **I see him smiling and my knees start buckling I see him inside and my doubts are gone**

Inuyasha**: She started out as an ugly little bird and somehow suddenly became a raven**

Kagome: **So happy to be here**

Inuyasha: **'Til now I never knew**

Kagome and Inuyasha: **It is you I've been dreaming of**

Inuyasha: **This is my idea**

Kagome: **This is my idea**

Chorus**: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion this is my idea (This is my idea) such a good idea (Such a good idea) what a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion this is exactly my idea of love**

Kagome**: This is my idea**

Inuyasha: **This is my idea**

Both: **This is my idea of love**

Inuyasha and Kagome kiss.

**Me: My favorite chapter is done.**


	4. seperation

**Me: Time for the separation**

Inuyasha and Kagome stop kissing.

Inuyasha: Arrange the marriage!

Everyone in the ballroom cheer for the plan since Kagome's birth worked. Ron Weasly starts the band to play here comes the bride.

Kagome: What?! Wait!

Ron stops the band, as everyone looks shocked at what Kagome said.

Inuyasha: What? You're all I've ever wanted. You're beautiful!

Kagome: Thank you. What else?

Inuyasha: What else?!

Kagome: Is beauty all that matters to you. You're almost like Odd and Miroku!

Odd and Miroku: We heard that! We don't like women for their…!

They saw Kikyo. They fought over her.

Odd: I saw the pretty girl first!

Miroku: No, I did!

Miroku hit Odd with a board and went to Kikyo.

Miroku: Hello, would you bear my children?

Kikyo hits him.

Ulrich: Kagome, you're right about the three of them. In fact an ugly girl likes me for my soccer skills and looks. I don't even like her. I know how it feels for someone that likes you for looks and skills.

Kagome: Thanks. I shouldn't forget about William the Pervert.

Madam Foster: Inuyasha, what else?

Inuyasha: What else is there?

Odd: You're shallow like Miroku.

Miroku: So are you ODD!

Madam Foster starts to cry. Later Ansem and Kagome are leaving Madam Foster's kingdom.

Ansem: We tried Madam Foster. No one can say we didn't try.

Madam Foster starts to tear up.

Ansem: Say goodbye, Kagome.

Kagome: Goodbye.

Ansem: Goodbye?

Kagome: Prince Inuyasha.

Madam Foster elbows Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Mother.

Madam Foster: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Goodbye princess.

Ansem and Kagome leave with their guards.

Madam Foster: All these years of planning wasted!

**Me: Next time is the lake**


	5. Kidnapped

Later it was raining. Odd and Inuyasha were playing chess Miroku and Ulrich were watching.

Ron: What else is there? She asked "Is beauty all that matters?" and you ask "What else is there?"

Inuyasha: It was dumb, I know.

Ulrich: Forget dumb! More like idiotic!

Miroku: That is no way to treat a lad, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: It was dumb, I know.

Ulrich: Forget dumb! More like idiotic!

Miroku: That is no way to treat a lady, Inuyasha.

Ulrich: you're the one to talk, pervert.

Ron: You should write a book 'How to Offend Women in Five Syllables or Less'.

Odd move a chess piece that was Inuyasha's.

Odd: Your turn Prince Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: I didn't know what else to say.

Odd: You lost your Queen, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: That's twice in one day!

Ron: Think! You must see something other than Kagome's beauty.

Inuyasha: Of course, I do, Ron. She's like… You know! How about… And then… Am I right? I don't know how to say it! I'll prove it to her. I'll prove my love! Checkmate!

Odd: Huh?

Ulrich: Miroku, that's thirty bucks!

Miroku: Next time, Odd win! I keep losing my money.

Ulrich: The easiest thirty bucks I've made!

In the woods

Vlad: Today's the day, Ansem… Everything you own, everything you love, will be, mine.

In Ansem's coach

Ansem: I just don't understand… What else did you want him to say?

Kagome: I wanted want him to love me for me! If he just loves me for my looks I don't want to marry him.

Cameron: Whoa! Whoa!

Ansem: Stay inside, Kagome.

Vlad attacks everyone. In Madam Foster's castle Mickey comes in, he faints. Inuyasha runs to him.

Inuyasha: It is King Ansem's captain!

Mickey: We… we were attacked. A Great Animal…

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Ulrich: A Great Animal?

Miroku: I hope it doesn't hurt any young, unattached, pretty women.

Ron: Inuyasha! Wait!

Inuyasha runs, he smells Ansem and his guards. In the woods

Inuyasha: Kagome! Kagome? Kagome!

Inuyasha sees Ansem. He sees Kagome's necklace.

Inuyasha: King Ansem!

Ansem: Inuyasha, I…

Inuyasha: Who did this?

Ansem: It came so quickly… A Great… Animal.

Inuyasha: Where's Kagome?

Ansem: Listen to me, Inuyasha. It's not what it seems. It is not what it seems.

Inuyasha: What's not? Where's Kagome?

Ansem: Kagome is … Kagome is…Gone.

Ansem dies.

Inuyasha: Kagome!

**Me: Inuyasha lost his love and Vlad Plasimus returns.**

**Vlad: I will win! I shall take over this story now.**

**Ulrich: Not while Fanboy, Chumchum, Me, Odd, Miroku, guards, men in black, the author, and an angry Inuyasha are here.**

**Inuyasha: I shall kill you!**

**Me: Inuyasha, not yet! In due time.**

**Vlad: I'll die? What?! No fair!**

**Me: Take him back to his room.**

***Fanboy and Chumchum take him away***

**Vlad: No!**

***Vlad is gone***

**Me: Read and review**


End file.
